Soldier of Two Worlds
by aderno 159 kai
Summary: Minato had made a mistake, not only did the Eight Trigram Seal worked, he had made a miscalculation on the formula due to panic: the Seal had created an interdimensional seal which had sent Naruto to a new world. In Earth, Naruto lived a life of a Soldier and a Legend, but when his time to go back to his world, he begins to shape the Fate of Konoha and the world around him. Harem
1. Prologue

**Prologue**The Third Hokage could only describe the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack...

'It's a distaster'

Which in his mind was an understatement

Almost half of the village was destroyed, even the casualties were half of the village's population. The shinobi armed forces were severely crippled as many shinobi lives were lost, most were Elite Jounin, Chunin, and a few Genin. But the most devastating blow was the death of his successor.

"Minato, Kushina, i'm sorry for not saving you to the last minute" He whispered with great sorrow and shed a tear on his eye.

The entire Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan was anihilated, the deaths of the Yondaime, and his wife and child were demoralizing to Konoha as the news spread out. The village was in mourning for the fallen family which should've bought the village into greatness, the news spread out to the entire elemental nations that Minato Namikaze was dead.

The Nations gave their condolences, except for Iwa who were elated that their most hated enemy was dead and his family along with him.

"Disrepectful fools" Hiruzen spat, the Iwa village had never got over the last war.

The Third had taken the mantle of Hokage once again, but now he's in his twilight years and wanted to find a successor fast

Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, and Jiraiya were the three potential candidates. Kakashi, which he has the most credibility since he was the last survivor of Minato's genin team, Tsunade was second due to her being the grandchild of the First Two Hokages, and Jiraiya, who is not Hokage material due to his 'activities' and his Spy Network but has some qualities of a Hokage.

The Sandaime sighed, regretting not saving the expected child of Minato, he shed a tear.

"I'm sorry Naruto"

But what he dosen't know is that Naruto is no longer in this world, he just disappeared.

**In Dimensional Rift**

The God of Shinobi, Hagoromo Ookotsuki was surprised to see a baby.

But he knew exactly who this baby is, This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ashura's reincarnation.

He had seen this boy's story many times in different timelines. All were different but the results were the same.

A Demon Container, a Village Jester, an orphan that wants to be loved, a loving father, and a Great leader and friend.

Of course the God of Shinobi wanted to return him to his dimension. But the winds of fate told him otherwise

"Is it wise to let him in this other world?" Hagoromo questioned, "This place had a more bloody history than that of the Elemental Nations. The things here will change him"

"Need not fret, Hagoromo" The voice said "This world can mold Naruto to a better man than his counterparts. Besides, it's boring to see his story over and over again"

The God sighed, and let Naruto go to the other world, hoping that the world might not corrupt him

**Earth**

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Martinsburg, West Virginia USA**

**October 11, 19**46

Recently retired and former Captain of the USMC, Leonard Jackson was driving home with his barren wife, Kelly.

They had just got from the Hospital, when the doctors told that his wife can no longer bear children. This devastated the two as they could no longer have a child or two

His wife was silent, but the traces of tears were still on her face, showing that she's in grief.

"Don't worry Kells, i'm here don't worry" Leonard bought his hand and wrapped around his wife's shoulder. Kelly suddenly went to tears

"It's not fair Leo! All I wanted-no, we wanted a child and start a family, it's just why?!" She wept on Leo's shoulder.

"I don't know why Kells believe me, but the best thing we could do is pray to God for a miracle and he could send us a chi-"

But before he could finish that sentence, a ball of light appeared on the night sky and moved past the moving car.

"Shit!! Kells hold on!!!" Leo swerved his vehicle, his wife clnged on to her seatbelt.

The object then crashed into the side of the road, just a few feet in front of them. The car stopped and the couple was in shock.

"Kells? You okay??" Leo looked at his wife for any injury

"It-It's okay Leo, but what was that we saw back there?" Kelly then looked at the front and saw the crash site

But then they heard a cry from the crash, the two went over there cautiously and saw a baby wrapped up in blood soaked linen.

"What!! How in the-!" Before Leonard can finish, Kelly went into the crater and wrapped the baby in her arms.

"There there baby, it's okay" Kelly hushed the baby, "No one's going to hurt you"

"Kells, is the baby okay?" Leonard questioned, "But more importantly, where did he or she came from??"

"I don't know Leo, but this baby seemed all alone and we don't know it's parents" But then an idea hatched into her mind, Leonard then saw the look on her face

"Kelly, you can't be-"

"I'm serious Leo, we're keeping him!" She said with exictement and joy

Leonard sighed but smiled 'of course she would say that, but it's nice to see her smile again' he thought

"Okay Honey, but before we could get to names of the baby, can we get outta here? In a few minutes, Local Police will be here cause no one couldn't have seen that light"

"Okay" Kelly repiled, they immediately went into the Pick-up and drove off.

"Who's a cute lil boy" Kelly cooed to the baby, Leonard smiled at his wife happy that she finally have a child to raise as her own

'It's like we are Martha and John Kent' Leonard thought, but then he had another concern in his mind

The child was no doubt alien, since the ball of light came from above. It's possible, that the baby might have the same predicament to Superman

'This day is one of the most surreal days of my life' But Leonard, knew he couldn't report to the Government about the baby, he already loved the little yellow haired ball when he made Kelly smile

"Look at him Leo! He had one of the cutest marks on his face!!" She pointed at the baby's fox whisker marks and began rubbing them, the baby purred and smiled which made Kelly squeal in happiness

"Sooo, what are you going to call him?" Leonard asked his wife

She thought of it for a minute and smiled

"Nathan, Nathan Jackson"


	2. Ch 1: New Home, New Friends, New Wars

Chapter 1: New Home, New Friends, New Wars

Santa Clara**, CA**, USA

**195**3

**0300 hours**

Nathan sighed tiredly as he got off his Pop's Cadillac, not getting used to long distance travel by car.

_'Gooolllyyyy, that was a tiring trip'_ he thought to himself.

"Okay where here!" His dad smiled when he looked at the place he had bought a few weeks earlier.

Nathan saw the House, it was your typical Suburbian Home, but he could see that it was much larger. Two stories, a four car garage, he could see a doorway to the backyard where he could see a glimpse of what it looked like a swimming pool, freshly mowed lawns and a balcony on front and at the second floor. There's even a Treehouse at the backyard!

_'This is literally a Mansion!?'_ Nathan thought to himself.

"All we did was go to the local lottery back home and guessed the numbers, and suddenly we won 80 million dollars and a luxury home here in Cali" Nathan muttered, still not believing himself

(Me: Well, that's because of your Uzumaki Luck Nathan!)

"Well Nathan! What do you think?" His mom, Kisami or Kelly asked him.

"Welllll" Nathan scratched his head awkwardly, "It's cool mom!" He smiled.

"I know you love it" She kissed him on the cheek, and proceeded to get her bags on the car trunk.

"C'mon son, let's unload the bags, the movers will be here soon" Leonard said.

"Alright Dad"

**A few hours later, till early evening...**

**0845 hours**

The Jackson family had just finished moving the sofa, the last of their furniture, they were tired but happy.

"Well, that's that" Leonard said, pats his hands congratulating himself and his family.

"Yeah Honey" Kelly said, kissing her husband on the lips, her husband doing the same but with tongue.

"eewww!" Nathan looked on nauseously.

Of course the couple saw their son, and immediately stopped and blushed.

"Can we get something to eat, i'm hungry" Nathan groaned, changing the subject and because he's actually hungry.

"Okay then, i can go and get something to eat: what do you want? I'm getting pizza" Leo said

"Me too!" Kelly replied

"Me too, but i kinda liked my mom's ramen as well" Nathan scratched his head

Kelly shook her head, and smiled. Being 2nd Generation Japanese-American, she cooked the foods of her Parents' Old Country. Sushi and Ramen were her main recipes, and her son was in fact hooked on Ramen ever since he first tried it.

"Okay Naruto-kun, i'll cook some for you" She answered.

The Blonde seven year old groaned, not liking his nickname, as he preferred to be called 'Nate' or just Nathan and not named as a Fishcake. "Moommm!!!"

Leo chuckled, seeing the friendly banter between his wife and son. The Retired USMC Captain felt blessed and lucky to have a son and a family.

'I guess he was a miracle when he came to our lives, if not for him Kelly would've lived life miserably' He thought, back to the day they found Nathan.

As Nathan was lying down on the sofa resting afteŕ a hard day moving furniture and a long travel, he heard the doorbell ring.

'Strange, i didn't know we had visitors today' the boy wondered, he decided to go to the front door and see who's ringing.

He opened the door and found a girl about his age, she had short black-reddish hair, cute face and her most notable feature, her silver eyes.

'Cu-Cute!' He thought and blushed.

The girl, who was about to give a 'Good morning, new neighbor' greeting to the new neighbors but she was greeted, by perhaps the first and most handsome boy she met in her life. She saw that he's height matched her sister, he has that blue ocean eyes that she couldn't look away, and his whisker marks which she found it cute.

'uhh uhh uhhh' She blushed, but unlike Nathan she blushed her entire face, she tried to talk but came out with nothing but stammers.

The two didn't say anything as they try to talk, but they were interuppted by another person coming.

"Ruby! There you are!" the person coming towards them called out, and Nathan heart skipped.

The girl had long blonde hair that reached her lower back, and she had liliac eyes, but what caught Nathan's attention was her body, and bust (her boobs) which was much larger than your average girl.

The girl was worried for a moment there, because she had lost sight of her sister _again_, and she ran off to God knows where. Luckily she was able to find her easily when she saw their new neighbors moving in.

But when she found her little sister, Ruby, the girl caught a look at one of their new neighbors and her heart, like Nathan, skipped.

The boy was about her height, but he also had a face that would attract girls that would grow more handsome, and with a body to boot, she could see developing muscles from his arms, and his revealing abs which was unusual for a boy his age, but the most attractive part were his electric blue eyes.

The girl, knowing she's causing a scene shook her head and looked at her sister, "Ruby! what did i tell you, never go outside without me, dad and uncle are extremely worried about you"

"I'm sorry" Ruby lowered her head, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, no harm done!" Nathan finally said, the girl looking at him, "I'm just surprised that we had neighbors visiting us today, and we just arrived a few hours ago"

"Anyways, i never know any of your names" Nathan asked

"Well, My name's Yang" The blonde girl answered, "The little squirt here is my little sister Ruby" she rubbed the head of the younger sibling, Ruby pouted.

"Sisters? but you two aren't quite" Nathan looked at both of them, "The same??"

"My mom died from childbirth" Yang replied sadly, "My dad was depressed, he never got over her death, but he got out of that depression when he fell in love again with Summer, Ruby's mom and My mom's bestfriend, they got married after 2 years my mom died" She explained.

Nathan winced feeling guilty, "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it!" She smiled, "I loved my sister, and i would do anything to protect her, you know"

Just as they were talking, a man came behind the two girls, "Soooo, these are our new Neighbors?!"

"GAH!! DAD!!!" Yang and Ruby jumped, caught by surprise.

"Sorry girls, just making sure you two don't get into any trouble" The man chuckled, then turned to Nathan and smiled

"So you must be the new neighbor! Nice to meet you, I'm Taiyang Xiao-Long, but you can call me Terry if you want, sorry if we disturbed you" Taiyang greeted.

"No harm done, Mr. Long" Nathan replied, "I'm just happy that i get to meet new people here, since we came from the East Coast"

"Nate!" Leonard called, "Who are you talking to outside?!"

"Just our new next door neighbors, Dad!" Nathan replied.

"Really, well i'm going out to buy some food and groceries, and you're coming with me to help with carrying them!" Leonard then came out of the house, ready to go but then he noticed the new neighbors.

But then, Leonard looked at Taiyang and was shocked.

So was Taiyang

"TERRY!?" "LEO!?"

The two men looked at each other in shock, then a minute later the expression turned to grins.

"Well hot damn! I can't believe it's you!!" Leonard approached Taiyang and gave him a big hug, and laughed.

"HAHAHA!! Man it's good to see ya" Taiyang hugged him back

The two were laughing, which confused the three kids.

After a while, they break off the hug and smiled.

"8 Years huh?" Taiyang said

"Yeah, can't believe it's been that long, still feels like yesterday" Leonard reminesced.

"Uh dad?" The two men turned, as Nathan asked them, "Do you know each other?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah" Leonard remembered, "My good friend Terry here, was in fact my old college buddy way back before the war, along with some of my close friends: Qrow and Raven Branwen, Jacqueline Duvaliér (later Schnee). And a former crush of mine: Summer Rose"

"Wait!? you once had a crush on my mom!?" Ruby said, surprised.

"Yeah, i confessed my love for her once, a few days before Pearl Harbor, but her heart was with Terry, but i accepted it" Leonard sighed, "At least i confessed to her without regret"

"Oh" Both Ruby and Nathan responded.

"Anyways, enough of that" Leonard shook his head, "How was the family life, and how was Summer?"

Taiyang's face then changed from happy to somber, Leo took noticed of this and knew something bad happened.

"Can we talk about this in private" His voice turned serious and low that only Leonard could hear.

'It's serious' Leonard frowned.

"Uh Nate, maybe you should stay and help your mom cleanup, me and Terry had a lot of catching up to do, and don't worry about the groceries I can handle it, and try to get along with new friends here, after all, this is California, not Virginia, okay?" Leonard told his son.

Nathan frowned, he knew something was wrong, but decided it was something between them so he won't interfere, he nodded and went back to the Xiao-Long sisters.

"Uh, you can come inside if you want" Nathan told the girls, they nodded and the three went inside.

As the two men were all alone, they walked down the dark streets of the suburbs.

"So tell me, what happened to you and Summer?" Leonard asked his former _comrade in arms._

"Nothing, nothing happened between us" Taiyang sighed, as he took a cigrarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth, he gave another to Leonard.

"Want one?"

"No thanks, i stopped smoking back when i was in Saipan" Leonard replied.

"Yeah well" Taiyang huffed a smoke and exhaled.

The two men then stopped at the intersection, the traffic lights were in the yellow.

There was a complete silence in the air, only a few lamposts, empty roads, and two men waiting to cross.

"Summer joined the CIA" Taiyang spoke, this caught Leonard's attention.

"You're shitting me!" Leonard was shocked, he knew Summer was a Patriot and was willing to fight Communism, but never thought she would go that far.

"No i'm not Leo, she was definitely serious, in fact her contribution during the War made her a valuable asset and the fact she was Karl's Protege, made her a valued Agent and Spy" Taiyang sighed

"I was also given an offer to join the CIA as well, not just Summer, You, Me, Qrow, Karl, Jacq, Lauri, and Blazkowicz are one of the last of the remaining OSS that were considered fit for Active Duty after the War. Face it man, the War may be over but the Cold War had just begun. The new agency wanted our skills to help fight the Soviets, but if we join, we might not see our families for a long while." Taiyang sighed, "I've made my decision, i'm going to join the CIA"

"What!!!" Leonard shouted, "But how about your kids?!"

"Not as an agent Leo, but as an Analyst for the Intelligence Division, not as a field agent. The only ones who took the field were Qrow and Lauri. Your contributions in the OSS when you helped gather Japanese intelligence during the Philippine Occupation were immense, and your contributions in helping the Resistance fighters in the Philippines made you a valuable asset to them, the job they gave you instead was to train future field agents" Taiyang explained

"Wait, teach?"

"Exactly, the CIA offered you a teaching job, not a field job, consider it your lucky day!" Taiyang smiled and laughed a little.

"Okay Terry that's fine and all but why did you want to join the CIA anyway?" Leonard asked him.

The two then walked when the lights go green, they continued walking until they made it to town.

"I want to keep an eye on Summer, to make sure she doesn't get herself into trobule, i've lost Raven i don't want to lose her as well" Taiyang somberly explained, but Leo feel the pain of Taiyang's voice when he mentioned Raven.

"She was my friend too Terry, don't worry about it" Leonard smiled

"But i'm afraid, i can't give you any sort of answer, in as much as i liked to fight for my country, i felt i've done more than enough, sorry Terry but i can't accept the offer, i have a family to raise"

Taiyang was a bit disappointed, but understood "Okay Leo, i understand. But promise me, whatever happens to me, please take care of my daughters"

"I will" Leonard answered, he knew Taiyang was going to accept the offer, he was a bit angry at him for letting him push the responsibilty to his daughters to him, which is considered iresponsible, but knowing Taiyang's predicament, it's not like he had of a choice, Summer was getting into some deep trouble and someone's going to dig her out of it.

"Thanks buddy, i knew i could never let you down" Taiyang hugged, and said goodbye to him and left.

Leonard arrived at the Pizzeria, but on his mind, only one thought played into his head

_'Taiyang, you are a fucking idiot' _

Little did the two men know, that this decision will affect the lives and the relationships of the two Xiao-Long siblings and Nathan forever.

**Part 1 end**

**_(Sorry if the story bores you or deviates from the plot halfway, the second half of this chapter is to act as a path of Nathan/Naruto, Ruby, and Yang joining the CIA in the future)_**

**_(And to add: there will major crossover elements in the story, and a bit of changing history like Saving Pres. Kennedy from Assassination, or Winning the Vietnam War.)_**

**_(Some of the Characters will be OOC but still retain some core parts of their personality and character)_**

**_(There will be Call of Duty, RWBY, Battlefield, and future Crossover Elements in the Near future)_**


	3. Ch 2: The Two Kings

**Chapter 2:** The Two Kings

**1958, Five Years Later**

Santa Clara**, CA**

"Hey! Get back here!!"

A group of leather jacket wearing teenagers were chasing a 12 year old boy, the people around them saw what's happening, but what they saw next was more ridiculous.

The gang's leather jackets were painted pink and yellow, and their faces were decorated with clown make-up, and their shoes were making a squeaky sound wherever they make a step.

"Come here ya little runt!!!"

"HAHAHA!!! You can't catch me!!!" Nathan, now 12 years old, laughed as he outran the greasers.

Finally, after a long chase, the gang gave up and stopped chasing after the prankster, leaving with bruised egos.

'serves them right' Nathan thought, believing that they deserve a world of embarrasment after what he saw.

Flashback

_An hour earlier..._

_Nathan was walking home from school, alongside with his best friend Ruby. The two had grown really close from the day they met 5 years ago._

_Nathan, was regarded as one of the smartest, if not, THE smartest kid in his school. His grades were excellent, from A's to A pluses, thanks from her mom's tutelage (she was an OSS agent for the military during the second world war)._

_Many of the Girls, had a crush on Nathan, while the Boys were jealous of him, due to Nathan for being the best looking kid on school._

_A few boys tried to bully him, but were immediately put down due to his fighting capabilities, and one boy recieved a bloody nose when he insulted Ruby._

_Needless to say, Nathan was the most popular kid in school, and the smartest._

_"Come on Ruby! __i know this candyman that makes the most sweet cotton candy in town, you'll love his cotton candy!" Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her along._

_'Naruto's holding my hand!!! If this is a dream, please don't wake me up' Ruby blushed when her close friend/crush held her hand._

_The Dark-redheaded had a crush with Nathan after they first met, being her first and best friend, she rarely left by his side, except during classes._

_While the two walked, Nathan noticed something from a corner alley_

_A gang of Leatherjacket wearing boys, were beating up a black man, the man was badly bruised in fact, his face was now bleeding and his eye was badly bruised._

_"I'm- I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to spill coffee on your jacket man!!" The badly beaten black man, pleaded._

_"I know you did it, you nigger!! I saw you spill my jacket on purpose!!" The gang leader shouted, while kicking the poor man in the stomach, "Boys! show this nigger how we do with people like his lot how we put them in their place, and know not to fuck with us white men!"_

_The gang cheered and proceeded to beat the poor guy, while Nathan looked on with narrowed eyes, not liking the scene._

_He had seen this sort of mistreatment before, back three years ago, he and his dad went Montgomery, Alabama, to visit a close friend of his dad, from the war._

_The father and son were riding a bus to said friend, when all of a sudden a scene from two seats behind them occured._

_A caucasian man demanded the woman, who was black, to give up her seat, cause she sat in the 'White's Only' section._

_Rosa Parks, the woman, simply refused to move from her seat, and the man got angry and caused a scene, with the bus driver getting involved, demanding to give up her seat or he'll call the police._

_She simply refused, and she got arrested._

_Nathan saw the whole thing going down, and was quite unhappy of what he saw, even his dad was angry at the mistreatment, since Leonard had served under men who were coloured, and they were good soldiers that deserved their respect._

_While they want to do something about it, they couldn't cause they don't want to make the situation worse._

_Which was difficult for Nathan cause he can't let something like this slide, but understood._

_'Remember Nate, no matter who they are, what color they are, or what country they're from, they are human beings, NEVER TREAT THEM LIKE SCUM OR YOU'LL BE WORSE THAN SCUM' Those were the words his father told him._

_And he took them to heart, Nathan treated everyone equally, even made friends with blacks, latinos, and asians of his age, though this made him quite unpopular with some kids due to their racial discrimination, but Nathan don't care, he made it quite clear he won't tolerate discrimination in any form._

_Which is why he's angry at the sight of the beaten black man._

_"Ruby, can you wait for me at the bus stop" Nathan told Ruby, she was curious as to why._

_"I forgot something back at school, i'm going to get it back, can you wait for me?" He asked_

_Ruby pouted, "Okay, but promise me that cotton candy you've promised!"_

_Nathan grinned, "Okay Rubes! I promise!"_

_'I always keep my promises Ruby, believe it!!' Nathan thought, about Ruby and the man beaten up by those ruffians._

_'And i promise to get that man the justice he deserves, cause no one messes with the "Prankster King of Cali"'_

**Flashback End**

Nathan had managed to prank the bullies with a few cans of paint, a few squeaky toys, some dyes, and some firecrackers. All of which were bought from some place that only Nathan knows.

And he managed to spring a trap on them, by following them into their club/hideout. He began by painting their leather jackets with pink, on them, then placing firecrackers on the seats of their motorbikes, then unscrewing their wheels.

He then managed to paint their faces with makeup, then placed the squeaky toys on the soles of their shoes, he then set up more traps using the items from the club.

All this was done under _one hour._

Nathan was gifted in the art of pranking, and humiliating his adversaries.

Due to being friends with a fellow student named Kevin McCallister. He was a prankster legend at his school, school legend says that he was able to stop two house robbers from robbing his house on christmas eve due to his ingenious traps and pranks. Nathan had learned a lot from Kevin and the two became pranksters-in-crime.

And due to having a natural gift of sneaking and stealth, he was able to sneak past by a large group of bullies one time, or being able to sneak into the principal's office and stealing a box full of confiscated items and even a PLAYBOY, which Nathan kept for himself.

After all, he was a bit of a pervert, thanks to Yang's developing body, seeing those _mountains _of hers.

Anyway...

"You guys are not even trying!!" Nathan grinned as he slowed down and proceeds to walk slow.

Unfortunately, the paint-covered, clown faced greasers were now lying on the stone pavement. Extremely exhusted as they have been running circles with Nathan, and wound up beat.

Nathan laughed, decided they had enough, left the now unconscious group and went to the cotton candy stall he promised to Ruby.

As he was walking towards the stall he was going he noticed a church minister in front of a small church.

The man was black, and he was just merely saying goodbye to some to the few people he met. But Nathan knew his face immediately, he saw this man in Alabama three years ago!

"Excuse me sir, are you Martin Luther King?" Nathan approached the minister.

The black minister, Martin Luther King Jr. looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Yes, my child, it's me" He replied, "Do you need help?"

"No Mr. King, i just liked to say i saw you back in Tuskegee three years ago, and you were brave mister!"

The Minster quietly laughed.

"My boy, you may think i'm brave, but the truth is, i was afraid" He explained.

"I was afraid sure, cause at that time i was quite afraid for not just my life, but also the lives of every Black American in that time"

"But i pushed on, in the name of God Almighty, and in the name of Justice and Equality. I helped the black people endure, not by violent means, but in peace and non-violence"

Nathan understood what the preacher had said, since he had seen the 'Montgomery Bus Boycott' on Live Television.

"That's very brave of you Mr. King, i hope that your dreams will come true, Believe it!!" Nathan smiled, pumping his fist in the air.

King smiled, glad to see an open minded kid, who bore no racial discrimination.

"By the way Mr. King, but why are you doing here?" Nathan asked the preacher.

"Me? I'm here to hold a meeting to one of my colleagues here in Santa Clara, and to sign one of my books i made, it's called _'Stride Toward Freedom'_, It's about the conditions of the black community in Alabama, about the Bus Boycott and the story and what happened after, i want to spread the word about what happened in Alabama, to inspire the black people of America to fight back racial segregation with non-violence and peaceful protest, to inspire change so that one day: _People will someday understand each other and make peace with each other with no war, no suffering, only peace and love_"

Nathan listened and took those words to heart, he believed in what he said as well, since Nathan made a lot of friends no matter what color are they.

"Well i believe you, Mr. King and i wish some of my friends understand that, some of them didn't like black people, and they resented me because i befriended a few of my classmates who were black. I hoped that they will learn that they are just people, and not just some lowlife" Nathan looked at King with seriousness.

King was surprised when he looked at the boy's eyes, they hold wisdom and understanding that no 12 year old possess, and a maturity that made King looked like he's conversing with an adult.

"Well, i'm glad to speak with you Mr. King, and i hope to see you again, someday" Nathan then smiled widely, and offered his hand to shake.

King then shook his hand, the preacher was glad to meet someone like Nathan, he sees the kid as the generation that will end the racial divide.

"And may i ask, where are you going next?" Nathan asked King.

"Harlem, New York. I'm going to sign my copies of the book and talk to the local black community there"

"Well be careful Mr. King, someone might try to kill you with a knife to the chest because someone might not like you" Nathan joked, then regretted it for being too rude.

"Sorry" Nathan dropped his head, embarrased.

"No it's okay, sometimes i loved a good laugh" The Alabaman preacher replied, with a smile.

The two then went on their separate ways, saying goodbye.

**Later...**

Nathan then came back with three cotton candy in hand, he then saw Ruby on the stop sign on the road, she was pouting and glared at Nathan.

"Muuuuu, what took you so long!" Ruby growled at him.

"Sorry, took much longer than i thought, and as compensation, these are for you" He handed the three sticks of candy to her, her eyes shone with stars.

"Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" She cried and hugged him, Nathan blushed.

Ruby blushed as well, as she stopped hugging and quietly ate her treat.

'Did i just hug him, Ohmygod!' Ruby thought as she blushed, as she put the candy in her mouth, 'Mmmm, not bad'

'Did she just!?' Nathan shook his head and the two friends just silently walk back home.

As the two were walking home, Ruby was happy that Nathan gave her cotton candy and was right for being it the best in town.

However her thoughts now drifted to her mom, whom she never saw in two years.

Though she got letters from her time to time, but her mom last wrote was two years ago, then the letters stopped coming.

Ruby was worried, since in the back of her mind something horrible must've happened to her, she tried reassuring herself that her mom's okay.

"Hey Nate, do you think my mom will be okay?" Ruby finally spoke after an awkward hug.

Nathan then looked at her and saw the sad face of Ruby and sighed, he knew what was going on with her thoughts since it was known to him that she cherished her mom just as he cherished his.

But Ruby was also worried about her dad as well, since there were times he was gone for an entire week and there are times he was extremely stressed out and he just looked like he never slept.

This happened when her mom stopped sending letters back home.

Nathan looked at her and sighed, he hugged her from the shoulder.

"Don't worry, your mom's going to be okay, she's as tough as nails remember, and if she's in trouble, she'll be fine remember? You told me she's a supermom right, like Superman?" Nathan reassured her.

Ruby believed him, he's right, her mom is tough, she can do anything even get out of trobule, her mom wouldn't want to have her little girl cry, she would do anything to make her happy.

"Yeah, yeah your right, thank you" Ruby hugged him back, grateful to have someone like him in her life.

But as the Xiao-Long house is in the distance, Ruby can't help but in the back of her mind, something horrible happened to her mom.

Little did she know...

**Undisclosed Location, North Korea**

In a damp prison cell, a woman in her mid-thirties, lying in her bed which is nothing but a plank of wood and a torn rag as a blanket with no pillow other than a rock.

Her body is marred with cuts and bruises, signs of torture.

Her hair once long, now shaved completely.

Her body, once full of flesh, now thin and bones.

But her silver eyes remained defiant, unbreakable.

The cell door opened, and revealed two North Korean Soldiers.

"You! Woman Spy, come!!" one of them said in broken English

The woman grunted and stood up, then the other soldier kneed her in the stomach.

"Hugk!!" The woman grunted in pain, but her eyes didn't show no pain.

Then the two soldiers then grabbed her arms and dragged her with her feet bound.

Then they dragged her outside and moved her, the hallway was full of celled inmates, all of which were imprisoned by Kim Il Sung's orders.

The woman could hear the groans of the prisoners, even cries of women inside.

She and her captors went inside in what it looks like an empty room with nothing but a single chair that is covered in blood, and a single light source above it, cause the room was completely dark.

The soldiers then made her sit down on the chair and strapped her into it with belts on her wrists and ankles.

Then five more officers come in, one of them being a general. It is clear they are here to interrogate and torture her.

"I've grown tired of this banter! Tell me, what are you doing here!!" The General shouted at her.

The woman said nothing but...

"I ain't telling shit!!"

Then the four men came into her kicked her into the ground and placed a hood over her head, then one of them who had a water hose and proceeded in dousing her face with water.

The woman began to choke from the waterboarding but she remained defiant.

Her mission may have been compromised, but she isn't going to betray her country, and she ain't going to die here.

Cause she had a family back home, and she's determined to escape and complete her mission.

Cause Summer Rose, ain't going down without a fight.

**To be Continued...**

**_(I know my dialogue is kinda crap, and the MLK/Nathan talk is one of my worst, sorry cause this was my first time writing)_**

**_(The King of Pranks: Nathan, The King of the Black Movement: MLK)_**


	4. Ch 3: The Runaway Half Demon

Chapter 3: The Runaway Half Demon

_Inside is an empty hallway of a Military Prison Complex._

_At the end of the Hallway is a Door leading to a prison cell, the prison cell is empty except for one occupant._

_The Prisoner is female, extremely beautiful and sensual. Red hair, Crimson Eyes, and the most important feature, she had fox ears and nine tails._

_She's wearing an Orange Prison Jumpsuit, with the Serial Number #9. Her Cage is made out of Unbreakable Glass and a Door with a keypad that says 'seal'_

_The Woman imprisoned is none other than Kyuubi, or Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox._

_The Demon Fox however, was confused._

_She had just woken up from her slumber._

_'What happened, all i remember is that i was with Kushina and...' Before memories from that night began to hit her._

_Kurama's expression turned from confused to shock to anger to grief and guilt._

_'I'm sorry Kushina, Minato' The Fox lady began to cry, knowing that she had blood on her hands, worse, from her jailer/best-friend._

_The Demon Fox had been good friends with the Hokage and his wife, and they treated her pretty well. They were the only humans that Kurama respected, and she killed them._

_'Damn You Madara!!!!' Her tears turned to fury when she remembered her tormentor and foe, Uchiha Madara._

_Then she figured out that her new Jailor was Minato and Kushina's son, and that they were transported into a new world._

_But most surprising, he was treated better in this world than back at the Elemental Nations._

_'Perhaps, this is a good thing' the Kyuubi thought to herself, since her jailor had lived a good and happy life compared to what would happen if he lived back home._

_But now, with the two of them now far from home, the Kyuubi had decided to help Nathan by making him stronger._

_"Consider this as compensation from what i did to your parents Naruto, and i'll see you again real soon"_

**196****3**

**Bald Mountain Range****, Northern California **

In the snowcapped mountain, three teenage hikers are making their way to the top of the mountain.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby said, tiredly

"No sis, not yet and we barely made it half the journey" Yang said.

"But i wanna rest, my feet are killing me!" the redhead moaned.

"Don't worry" Their third companion, Nathan now 17, the tallest in the group and the leader, said to them. "We're almost there." He pointed at the mountain where they could see the snowy mountain camp

A half an hour later, they made it to their destination. Their campsite is a two story lodge, a campfire site and a trail that leads to a hot spring.

"We're here" Nathan smiled.

"Wow Nate!" Yang then hugged him from behind, Nathan blushed when he felt his fellow blonde companion's breasts.

Ruby's face went red in annoyance and jealousy, she pouted when her sister hugged him and get a reaction from her boyfriend.

Yes, Ruby and Nathan are now an item, she had managed to gather her confidence and confessed to him.

Nonetheless, he surprisingly confessed to her as well, and this trip is to be their date.

However, Yang had learnt of their confession and their trip to the mountains and decided to tag along, and to spend time with her fellow blonde.

Ruby, was suspicious when she saw the way Yang looked at her Boyfriend. Yang keep giving looks at Nathan, and she was worried that her sister might have a thing for him as well.

"Yang! Get off of him, he helped us carry most of our stuff on his own and you're just giving him more burden!!" Ruby yelled at her.

"Sorry sorry" She released her hug from Nathan, who nearly suffocated from loss of air.

"S'kay!!" He rasped.

And after that they began to set up their things in their respective bedrooms. Ruby and Yang takes the only two bedrooms in the second floor of the lodge, and Nathan, ever the gentleman took the sofa and the living room.

Ruby, wanted Nathan to sleep beside him but Yang thought of the same thing.

"No! Nate's sleeping with me!!" Ruby argued

"Your bed is too small for two people, so he's sleeping with me since i have the bigger bed" Yang countered.

The two argued

Nathan, annoyed that his girlfriend and her sister are arguing over him sleeping with who, he grabbed a newspaper from the living room table, went to the two sisters and whacked their heads with the newspaper roll.

"Will you guys stop arguing!" Nathan said, feeling annoyed "And don't worry, i'm sleeping in the living room and i don't want any complaints"

The two girls want to complain but Nate's annoyed look, made them back down and conceded.

"Sorry" Ruby pouted, and to make up for it she kissed Nathan in the cheek, the two blushed.

"Don't worry, once we're done here, we'll do some hiking and after that some campfire music after we go back" Nathan grinned, the two girls mirrored the same.

"Sounds good to me!"

And for the whole afternoon, the three teens have trekked the high mountains of the North Californian mountains, admiring the clouds below, and the setting sun. Ruby, was the one behind the group, Yang in the middle, and Nate being the leader since despite Yang being the oldest in the group and the phtsically fit, she didn't have the stamina that Nathan has, who was physically equal to her except in endurance and stamina, which he boasted 'He can hike the entire Andes mountains on foot non-stop, from Panama to Magellan strait'.

They took pictures of them along the way, thanks to a recent device that was a birthday gift to Nathan.

It was a Kodak Instamatic, a relatively new camera that was inexpensive and easy to use.

And along the way, they had used 15 cartidges, mostly because of Yang, non-stop picturing the view and themselves, she even tried to picture herself and the group by holding the camera with one hand, pointing the camera at herself and her group and pressed the camera.

_In the future, this will be known as a 'Selfie'_

The sun now went down, and the group then began to go back to their camp.

And as the group went back, Nathan then felt chills down his spine.

'Something's wrong, I can feel it' He never ignored the feeling cause it was helped him get out of trouble. And the chills that he felt that something's wrong or...

Like something terrible was going to happen.

He stopped and began to look around, Ruby and Yang saw him stop and was confused.

"Hey Nate, what's wrong?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, do you know the way back to camp?" Nathan questioned, Ruby nodded, "Can you guys go ahead, cause i might have dropped something"

Ruby want to protest, but Nathan assured her that he'll be okay. And since Nathan was a capable fighter who don't need any help, she backed down.

"Okay, but be careful" She said, and kissed him on the lips, Nathan was surprised and blushed, but he returned back the kiss.

"Awww!!" Yang squealed but inside she was jealous.

'I wish that was me being kissed'

And as the two girls went back to the trail down, Nathan then went to one of the high peaks.

There, he had his binoculars and used them to find the source of where he felt the chill.

**In the mindscape of Nathan...**

_In his mind, a white sterile hallway leading to a cell room._

_Inside was a glass cage with a digital lock that says 'Seal'._

_The Cell's sole occupant, The Kyuubi had just awoken to the chills from Nathan's body._

_'What the-?'_

_She felt it, the Fox-girl had felt a spike of demonic energy nearby her jailer's position._

_She was worried that Nathan might run into someone supernatural, so she decided to prepare for the worst._

_"Don't worry Naruto-kun, i won't let you get in your harm's way, trust me"_

**Back to Nathan**

Nathan was looking through his binoculars and looked over the horizon and the mountains.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon" He muttered

And as he looked through the mountains he heard a scream.

**_"AHHHHH!!!!!!"_**

It was a female screaming, as if she was being chased. Nathan's senses flared in alarm and pointed his binoculars to the direction of where the sound is coming from.

He then saw through the binoculars, a girl being chased, by an armed group of people holding machetes, pitchforks, torches, and a few firearms.

"FUCK!" Nathan cursed. And without a second thought he knew what he's going to do.

He grabbed a flashlight, and a disassembled custom-made lever action .22 caliber hunting rifle from his backpack, and proceeds to assemble it as fast as he could.

And for 15 seconds, he managed to assemble his rifle, Nathan then loads his rifle with .22 caliber catridges.

7 seconds, Nathan manages to load all 12 rounds and looks at the chase below. He sees the girl captured and put on sleeper hold.

Nathan, then wasted no time to go into prone position. He had the high ground to his advantage, as he aimed down the sights of his rifle he aimed at the man who's holding the girl by sleeperhold he shot the man's face.

**BANG!**

"Ahhh!" The man let go of the girl and fell back to the ground.

The girl was in shock, he saw her would be capturer fell dead, the bullet hole through his forehead.

Nathan was in shock as well

'Did i just kill him, i was going to shoot him right beside him to make him drop her!' He then felt a bit sick, but the adrenaline and the girl at risk put that feeling green aside and instead focus on the girl.

The group, had saw their fellow man fall dead, and the group leader saw Nathan from up top.

"There, stop him!! He must not get the girl!!" The leader ordered his men to open fire at Nathan and a few of his men must go after the girl.

"Hey! Over here!!" Nathan shouted to the girl, she immediately understood and began to run towards him.

And what insued was a firefight between Nathan and the Kidnappers, with Nathan having the Advantage of the High Ground, while the group had more powerful firearms.

One guy had been hit by Nathan's relatively weak .22 cal rifle in the lower torso, another guy hit from the shoulder, and one to the throat.

Nathan, was thankful that he had been trained in using a gun, during one of his father's hunting trips.

The girl tiredly ran uphill to catch up to Nathan, avoiding the shots from behind her and taking cover. She had tripped from rocks and from exhaustion, but finally she managed to reach the top of the mountain and to Nathan.

Nathan was relieved that the girl managed to reach him.

"Thank you!" The girl rasped in exhaustion.

"You're welcome, now no time for introductions, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Nathan and the girl began to run from the other side of the mountain and into the dense forests below. Nathan, decided he had to carry the girl to his back, and run away from the men as possible.

They could still hear the sounds from the group, shouts and yells not far behind.

The two teens began to move through the thick bushes and tall trees. And kept on running.

And as the voices of their chasers grow faint they stopped and looked around and found no one chasing after them.

"Looks like we lost them" Nathan sighed in relief, and leaned to a nearby tree.

The girl, was immensely exhausted from the nonstop running. As she lied down on the grass she laughed silently.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nathan saw the girl lying down on the ground laughing, and saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm free"

"Excuse me?" Nathan looked at the girl with concern.

Then in a blink of an eye, the girl suddenly bolted and hugged Nathan. The force of the girl's hug pushed him to the ground, but she don't care.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving me! If you had not been there, then my fate would'be been worse!!" She cried in Nathan's arms, thanking him so many times, her tears stained his shirt, but Nathan didn't care, he just patted her head.

"I only did the right thing" Nathan said to her.

"Still, i can't thank you enough" The girl composed herself and wiped the tears on her face.

Nathan then took a good look at the girl, her skin was perhaps the most unnatural of all, she had ash gray skin, dark purple hair with matching eye color, and a stone on the middle of her forehead. She was wearing also a torn up gray dress and no shoes, and the most noticable thing was the scars, cuts, and lacerations on both arms, and legs.

Nathan was furious, with the angry look at his face. If there was one thing he could never tolerate: is seeing innocent women getting hurt.

Deciding to not ask who did this to her, Nathan asked her "What's your name?"

The girl, surprised that an unknown stranger, who had just helped her without a second thought. Normally she would've said nothing.

But this teenager, who looked like about her age, she felt she could trust him.

She trusts him, cause if he was willing to risk his life to save her.

Then he had earned her trust.

"Rachel Roth, but you can call me Raven"

**END OF PART 1**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**1****946**

**On the Island of Malta**

In the mountainous areas of the island nation, there's a heavily armed compound, being heavily guarded by armed US soldiers.

In the centre of the compound, a large house stood there, here a meeting takes place.

Here, three people sat in the house's main dining hall. The two were scientists, a man and a woman wearing scientific lab coats. The one other, he's a high ranking military US General."Dr. Belladonna, Dr. Bhahadra" The US General greeted them on the opposite end of the table.

"General Eisenhower, it's an honor" The male scientist, Dr. Alfonso Belladonna greeted and shook the US General's hand.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you sir" The female scientist, Dr. Kali Bhahadra-Belladonna also shook the General's hand.

"All right, let's get down to business: _Projekt__ Tierinstinkt_" Dr. Belladonna then placed a single file full of documents, that had the 'Achtung! Reservat!' symbol on the file cover

"This was, a Nazi secret weapons program that was developed during 1941 till 1943, it was a project that was part of Hitler's _Wunderwaffee's_. But this project was perhaps one of the most ambitious Project's the Nazi's have ever created. Tierinstinkt, is actually a super soldier program, their ultimate Aryan Superman Program"

"Their idea was, is to create the ultimate super soldier, and in order to acheive this, they have looked into the animals"

Dr. Belladonna have placed another file into the table, with a picture of a Nazi SS General and a group of scientists.

"This man here is Gen. Karl Maxmillian, One of Himmler's command staff and the head of the SS's research division known as 'Research Group Natur'. They primarily experiment on predatorial animals such as Lions, Bears, Tigers, etc. Their objective is on how to transfer the physical traits and abilities of an animal and transferring it to a human being, I'm talking about men having the strength of a bear, the speed of a cheetah, the night vision of many nocturnal animals, the ability to breathe like the sea creatures. General, the Nazi's are basically trying to genetically engineer human beings to make them stronger, faster, and more deadly"

This explaination and the purpose of this Hidden Nazi Project worried Eisenhower, if the Nazi's are trying to create genetically enchanced super soldiers then the possibilities that the Soviets might get their hands on the Project were high.

"Do you have any more information regarding the Project?" Eisenhower asked the two scientists.

"Sorry Heñeral, but these files are all we've got from the site , but luckily we managed to gather the top scientists of that Group amongst the ones from 'Operation Paperclip'. The Head Scientist, Dr. Georg Hellenburg, and his team amongst them"

'At least we had the science team, if they were in the hands of the soviets' Eisenhower shuddered.

"And sir, they only have managed to successfully create only one genetically enhanced baby, due to so many trial and errors and many dead babies they managed to create the first genetically enhanced baby born from a test tube"

Then Dr. Belladona showed the picture of the newlyborn baby, the baby was a girl, had blonde hair, but the most noticing thing about the baby was that the baby had cat ears, and her eyes were feline, had sharp baby claws, and a tail.

"We have recovered her along with 200 embryos from the abandoned site, and we managed to give her a scientific name"

"Then what's her category?" Eisenhower asked the scientists.

"_'__Homo Sapiens Faunii' _or as we like to call her kind: Faunus"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Ch 4: Training and Friends

**Age:**

**Nathan/Naruto: 20**

**Ruby: 18**

**Yang: 21**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training and Friends**

**1966**

**US Marine ****Corps Recruit Depots, San Diego**

Nathan Jackson had just stepped out of the bus and stood in front of the building of the MCRD.

"Guess this is it" Nathan smiled, felt the excitement rushing into his body.

Alot has changed during the last three years for Nathan.

After saving Rachel Roth, or Raven's life he had been in the National News.

The media called him a hero, for he had saved the life of a girl from a cult known as the 'Church of Blood', led by a mysterious figure known as 'Brother Blood'.

The testimonies of Raven about the cult's activites and the cult's headquarters have led the FBI and the National Guard to act against the Church of Blood and managed to arrest many of it's members but not without costs of life.

There was a battle between the FBI and the Church, few FBI agents were killed, and many of the Church Cultists were killed as well as Brother Blood, who made a last stand.

Nathan had been called a hero, and his image was publicized in many newspapers, with Nathan carrying Raven in his arms, the picture was taken after Nathan called the authorities and carried Roth to the ambulance.

Raven, revealed that her mother had been killed by Blood as a human sacrifice and that she didn't know her father (she lied!) as she thought that she was a product of rape (half lie, half truth)

Nathan, ever the gentleman and kind soul he is, decided to let Raven stay with his family, as their 'adopted' daughter, though she decided to keep her mother's last name 'Roth' instead of 'Jackson' to remember her mother.

Ruby and Yang, on the other hand...

Ruby, she was in hysterics when her boyfriend explained to her what happened. She gave Nathan a piece of her mind about almost risking his life and almost getting himself killed, she 'threatened' him by sleeping on the couch when he tries to do something risky.

Yang, was on the same boat as Ruby though not being hysterical like her sister. She however, was relieved that he was safe.

And as for Raven, Both sisters noticed that Raven had given looks at Nathan and she had fallen for their blonde friend/boyfriend, and the two groaned knowing that they had another rival.

After that incident, he graduated high school with high honors alongside Ruby, which the two became legends of the tech world.

Nathan Jackson and Ruby Rose, were known only by their pseudonyms 'Yellow Fox' and 'Silver Hound' by Tech Wiz kids from Silicon Valley.

Rose's expertise lay in engineering, her first invention as in Robotics, her first invention was crude, a four-legged creature that had no features other than some blinking lights, an exposed circuit board, and wires connected to a control device that allowed the robot to move only in two directions.

Ruby's robot, known only as 'Ein', german for 'One' was merely a prototype, a mere test.

But with the help of her boyfriend Nate, a prodigy in engineering as well, they were able to perfect her design, and during their graduation day, they presented their one and a half years worth of hard work in their Graduation speech, Zwei, or Two.

The public appearance of Zwei, caught the tech industry and the media by storm. The robot Zwei had been a culmination of forty years of robotic ideas and inventions, From Westinghouse Electric Corporation's 'Elektro', George Devol's 'Unimate', till Devol's first robotic arm.

Zwei, in a way was a spiritual successor to Elektro and Sparko, can bark, sit, and beg like any other dogs, but it can understand and speak over 2,100 words and vocabulary from the Webster's Dictionary, thrice than Elektro who only speaks 700. But what set's it apart from many earlier robots is that Zwei was the first robot with an integrated circuit, and not by vacuums (The IC also contains the predecessor to the PC Motherboard and Processing Chip)

It was also the first remote controlled robot using radio waves, and it didn't need a large generator to power it up, it is solar powered.

Their invention had caught the eye of many tech and computer companies, like Hewlett-Packard, Lockheed, and IBM. They wanted the two high school graduates who took engineering, and robotics as a hobby to be a part of their companies.

But the two declined, due to personal reasons, One: They do not want to be bogged down by corporate management, and Two: They made Robotics as a hobby and that they do not want to be working under a boss, they want to be independent.

However, they did allow them to sell their ideas, NOT ZWEI, to the public: They published their works on ZWEI and their ways how they created him.

Known as _The __Future of Robotics, _They explained how Robotics will change everyday life, not just in the various industries but also in medical, military, agriculture, etc. They also explained the mechanics and the know-hows they created Zwei, the world's first robot with an integrated circuit and how they refined Jack Kilby's integrated circuit to the next level

Their book became widely distributed and they received many awards, by many from the scientific community including Jack St. Clair Kilby: The inventor of the first integrated circuit.

_"I've looked at your work on ZWEI and My God! These two teenage geniuses had took my work and improved on it to the next level!" _Jack Kilby said that when he first saw ZWEI's IC.

Nathan can even recall a Steve Wozniak and his friend Steve Jobs, they both come from Cupertino, a city in Silicon Valley, coming to his home one late night asking for his signature, Wozniak on his self-made calculator and Jobs on his Ham-radio.

Nathan, was in all accounts, a fairly well known person in America right now, even Ruby Rose was now well known as one of the special few female inventors, which is quite rare, even for a 18 year old, which makes her rarer.

The two were given a special scholarship, by the Ivy League Schools: most notably Yale and Harvard.

But before they could even make a decision, President Lyndon B. Johnson had ordered a draft for all well-able bodied men in the age of 18 and 25 to fight in the ongoing conflict against communist guerilla forces in Vietnam.

Nathan, partially supported the war, cause he believed in containing the spread of communism, as he once heard of Stalin's act of brutality through friends of his.

One of them, Lyudmilla Olga Romanov or Sally Roman, by her friends was a classmate of Nathan in high school.

She told Nathan that her mother that her family were _Kulaks _or landowners during the reign of Nicholas II, and that they were hunted down and killed by the Bolsheviks. Her mother Anastasia Romanov was the only survivor, she fled by disguising herself, many times she was almost caught, until she made for the Black Sea and went on a British Ship and went to America.

Sally's mom, now goes by the name of Anna Roman, the US Government under President Wilson, had given her political asylum and later given US Citizenship.

Sally told Nathan about the brutalities in Russia under Lenin's leadership, which made Nathan view Communism as a threat to all freedoms.

Nathan, had read the Communist Manifesto once by an russian ex-communist that fled to the US, who became an owner of a car repair shop, Nate understood the theories behind the belief of Communism but found that Communism in practice is virtually impossible.

Nathan belived that a classless society is impossible by all accounts, as in human nature, humans tend to want more than being content to what you have.

And another reason is that if Communism is basically a classless society with no rich and powerful, of governments and parties, then why does a _Communist Party _exist? The existence of a Communist Party, consisted of powerful men, rules the proletariat with an iron fist, suppressing certain freedoms like religion, free press, and property. The Party became a government of oppression, in the end becoming the very thing that Communism had fought against.

Which is why he's here in the USMC recruit depot, to fight the Red Menace.

Sally told him the brutalities her mother went through from the communists, even read Nikita Khrushchev's speech about Stalin's reign of terror through the papers.

Nathan had seen the USSR installing puppet governments in Eastern Europe and the Berlin Wall being erected.

Nathan knew what he wanted to do.

Nathan told his family about his decision to join the Marines, they were not happy about it, his father especially.

Leonard didn't want his son to fight in a war, as he once experienced during his time in WW2.

But after a few arguments, his parents agreed, Nathan promised he would return.

But when he told Ruby about his decision, the shock, was an understatement.

Ruby literally fainted, then hysterically in tears she told him not to go. After she found out from her father that her mom was captured by communists during a business trip (a lie) she feared that Nathan would be captured or worse, killed.

But Nathanassured her that he'll be okay, and that if he can survive a group of crazy cultists, then he can survive Vietnam.

Which is where he is now.

"Excuse me?" A voice behind Nathan startled him.

He turned around and saw a man about his age.

And to his surprise, he had blonde hair and blue eyes just like him, though the only difference is that his hair is messy and unkempt, while Nathan's hair is recently been cut short (Think of Naruto's hair during Naruto: The Last), and that he had no fox whiskers.

"Yeah, you need some help?" Nathan asked the man.

"I was wondering if you can help me find the way into the recruitment office, you seemed like the guy that knows" He scratched his head in embarrasment.

Nathan laughed "I'm afraid i'm just as lost as you are, my friend. Don't worry, we'll find the office" He patted the teen's back assuring him.

"Thanks, oh and by the way" The teen offered his right hand.

"Names Jaune Arc"

Nathan offered his hand in return, shaking hands with him.

"Nathan Jackson, but you can call me Nate, my friends call me that"

Jaune was confused, "Friends?"

"Strangers are friends you haven't met yet, my Girlfriend told me that, that and you seemed lonely when you came" Nathan explained

"You have a Girlfriend? Geez, that sucks" Jaune dropped his head in self-regret.

"Ah don't worry everything will be fine" Nathan encouraged him.

As the two were talking, they were greeted by a tall presence, the two blonde teens turned around and saw an intimidating man.

He was much taller than Nathan and Jaune, his body looked that of a bodybuilder, and he had that constipated look on his face.

"Uh, you need some help there buddy?" Nathan, being silent for a while, asked him. But his companion Jaune, hid behind him, terrified of the man's stature.

"You know where the recruitment office is?" He grunted, looking at Nathan.

"I'm afraid i don't know as well, but you can come with us, better to be with a group than getting lost, right?" Nathan said.

The beefed up man taught about it and nodded, "Alright"

"Okay, so what's your name? Since we're basically training together"

The man simply grunted, "Adam, Adam Taurus"

"Okay then, my names Nathan Jackson, you can call me Nate, and my fellow blonde friend here is Jaune Arc, called him Jaune, name rolls of the tongue, ladies love it"

"Hey!" Jaune flushed in embarrasment

Adam snorted, "With a weak body like that, i doubt he'll get any ladies any time soon"

Jaune dropped his head, in embarrasment and shame, cause it's true, he's physically unfit.

"Which is why we're here to train, ain't it? Cause if we go to 'Nam, we'll need to be in tip top shape, cause if there's anything that we have to worry about, it's not getting killed" Nathan explained, the two men nodded.

As Nathan finished talking, a Marine Officer spotted the three guys and shouted.

"IF ANY OF YOU THREE STOOGES DON'T MOVE FOR THREE GODDAMN SECONDS, I'LL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASSES HOME TO YOUR MAMAS, WITH MY BOOT MARK!!"

The shout alerted the three, Nathan saw the officer and paled.

"Shit we need to move!"

"ALL RECRUITS, YES!! YOU THREE DUMB FUCKS, MOVE TO THE ASSEMBLY LINE OVER THERE NOW!!" The Officer pointed at the direction where there are recruits now lined up, "I'M COUNTING TO TEN IF YOU DON'T MOVE..."

Nathan didn't need to hear more as he practically grabbed both Adam and Jaune and ran towards the assembly line.

Adam was surprised, he didn't think that Nathan would be capable of dragging him cause he's big.

'You're an interesting man, Nate' he thought.

Nathan, he sensed, by smelling him the moment he saw him, he had the scent of a _fox._

Could Nathan be one of his _people_.

If so, then he might find the answers he's looking for.

'Maybe you can help our people live amongst humans, then you can bridge our two peoples'

Adam would try to find out, and learn from him

Once they go to war.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sorry if i was not uploading, cause i was busy making my other stories in my other account, and that i'm busy studing 1960s history of America and the Vietnam War just for this story.**

**But i promise i'll upload more chapters in the near future. Ciao!**


	6. Ch 5: Training and Friends Part 2

**Ages:**

**Naruto/Nathan: 20**

**Jaune: 19**

**Adam: 22**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training And Friends (Part 2)**

**USMC Recruitment Depot, San Diego CA.**

**1966**

At the Marine Reception Office, there were 50 men, all in their late teens to early adulthood.

Nathan, amongst them was one of them

The men were in a room with chairs with a desk on them, and a teacher's desk and a blackboard, the place looked like an ordinary classroon

A Marine Officer stood in front of the new recruits, "Sit down"

The boys sat down on the chairs, picking their spot randomly. Nathan chose to sit on the far left corner beside the window.

"Here are written tests that you boys need to fill, don't worry there are no wrong answers" The Officer explained.

"These contain basic questions related to why you joined the Marines, and i expect a brutally honest answer, you may now begin"

The recruits began to write their answers on their papers, Nathan, though his father was a Marine he would've asked for advice over the things about Boot Camp, but his father refused, explaining that Nate would have to find his answers and solutions on his own, no shortcuts.

The Tests were simple, they began with filling up personal information like name, date of birth, place of residence, etc.

The boys were filling up their answers, Nathan then began to look at his new battle buddies.

They are about the ages close to his, and many of them were fresh outta high school like him. Nate could see in their eyes that they were quite eager for the life of a Marine.

'I hope we could get along' Nathan smiled

**After the Test...**

The recruits were then outside of the test building, they were given each a towel by the Officer after their test. Some recruits were nervous since they would meet their DS.

The Marine Drill Sergeants were well known for their No-nonsense and brutal attitude, as some recruits heard from their fathers that Marine DS would often physically torment a single marine or an entire group for messing up or by going out of line.

And as for their Drill Sarge, he had just arrived.

"Attention!" He shouted, and the recruits stood up still.

"I am Gunnery Sergeant Jason Nikos, I will be your Drill Instructor for the next 13 weeks, for the duration of your stay here in Boot Camp, you'll be trained to your absolute limit, and i'll expect nothing, I MEAN NOTHING! But Hardcore, Battle-ready, and well trained warriors once the 13 weeks are done, is that clear?"

Some of the boys said yes slowly, others mumbled and nodded, Nathan was the only who gave a proper response.

"Sir yes, Sir!!" Nathan shouted

"I guess i only see one potential recruit here, perhaps i'm not making myself clear? I said, IS THAT CLEAR!!!" The DI said loudly

"SIR YES SIR!!!" All boys shouted.

"Good, now get to the changing rooms and showers, there will be a barber waiting for you to shave off your hair before showering, all personal belongings will be confiscated at the counter and will be returned after training, now move it ladies!"

**After getting a crew cut and shower later...**

In the Barracks...

The newly fresh recruits, now wearing standard recruit greens, stood in attention and in formation.

"Here, we have barrack rules i expect all of you to follow" DI Nikos walked in circles, surrounding the recruits like they are prey.

"One: There will be no racial bigotry here, since all of you here in the Marines, are all worthless, i don't play favorites with jews, niggers, chinks, or japs. Two: Follow every order i give, respond, if everyone does not follow orders there will be severe consequences, Three: If one Marine fucks up, the entire platoon will be smoked, but the one that fucks up will not be punished. Is that Clear!!"

"SIR YES, SIR!!" The recruits respond in unison.

"Good, cause the next 13 weeks, all of you will be working together as a unit, live together as a unit, and fight together as a unit. So let's get moving ladies!!!"

**Time skip: 4 Weeks**

In the weeks that followed, Phase One..

The recruits were immediately physically trained, given repetitive routines, strict discipline and heavy instruction.

The recruits were trained to the extremes, but Nathan was able to go through the basic training like a walk in the park.

But Nathan, also displayed qualities that made him a potential leader, that Sergeant Nikos and other DIs noticed.

Nathan would often help his fellow platoon battle buddy, like he would turn back when a fellow recruit who was injured will offer assistance and carry him to the medical office.

This would often land him smoked, but Nathan never showed any complaints or protests and continued on. His resillience and willing to help others, made him well liked in his unit.

He even helped a recruit, Private Gomer Pyle, who is not from his unit, into adjusting himself into training, he even asked if he wanted to be friends, which Pyle accepted, which is what Pyle definitely needs because his DI, Gunnery Sergeant Hartmann was being particularly hard on Pyle.

Not only was Nathan a potential leader, but he was the 'Most physically fit and the strongest recruit in the entire Marine Corps' as the DIs would often notice that Nathan would push the extra mile, or in Nate's case push for ten.

His stamina was considered ungodly by his fellow recruits and some of the DIs, as he can run the entire training oval for 10 laps without slowing down, and would not even break a sweat.

Not just physically fit, but also a fast learner. Nathan was able to memorize and learn all about the Marine Corps, from History, Culture, First Aid, Rank and File, 11 General Orders, and so on.

While fit and smart, he was a natural fighter, his combat training is where he excelled the most.

He was skilled in fighting, as he would practice with his dad in CQC. He has the ability to spot the enemy's physical weakspots in a fraction of a second he can put down a enemy in a few seconds, his talent for fighting earned him a Green Belt shortly.

**Time Skip: Week 4- Swim Week**

In Swim Week, The Recruits would train in Water Survival Excercises, where they would have to survive in large bodies of water, Followed by more Martial Arts training.

And once again, Nathan surprised his fellow recruits with his natural ease.

His stamina had allowed him to stay in water for an hour, or two.

His DIs were continually impressed with Nathan's physical prowess in surviving on water, and more so when he decides to help fellow recruits.

Nathan was the de facto leader of the recruits, as he inspired confidence to his fellow marines, even going so far as to save a recruit from drowning accidentaly.

**Time skip: Week 5- Team Week/Interior Guard**

Once more, the recruits which Nathan was in became the best platoon in the training depot.

Due to Nathan's inspiring acts of leadership and his willingness to help his fellows, the platoon had reached 100% combat effictiveness.

Not one recruit faltered in training and all of them never lost their momentum.

Their time with Nathan, had given them the gutsiness and confidence they need, as he would often interact with all of them and getting to know their names.

Nathan had known of Arc, and Taurus as they were with him from the very beginning. Yet he had known many recruits from other platoons

Like Private J.T "Joker" Davis, and Private Leonard "Gomer Pyle" Lawrence of 3rd Platoon.

Nathan had known these two by accident, when Pyle had been reassigned to Nikos' platoon by Gunnery Sergeant Hartmann, his DI.

Hartmann had stated, that Pyle would be better off in Nikos' platoon because that Nathan might help Pyle do better due to Nathan's 'influence' on the platoon he's in.

Nathan, had become a sort of model soldier in the depot, And whenever he outdones himself, he would motivate others to do the same.

His platoon had earned the nickname "Fox Platoon" Due to Nathan's fox whisker birthmarks on his cheeks, and the fact that many of his fellow recruits had adopted his whisker marks as their 'unofficial insignia'

**Time Skip: Week 6- Phase 2 Final**

The recruits, finished their final stages of Phase 2 training, are being moved to Camp Pendelton.

Here, they were issued their standard uniforms.

**Time Skip: Phase 3, Week 7- Grass Week**

Here, the recruits in Camp Pendelton were given weapons training class, where they will learn the basics of the weapon, the M16, and learn how to use it.

**Time Skip: Phase 3, Week 8, Table-1**

Here, the recruits will do a hands-on training on weapons.

Here, they will learn how to shoot on four basic positions: Standing, Sitting, Kneeling and Prone.

Here, they'll shoot targets for about 200 to 300 yards away.

While most of the recruits' marksmanship is average to above average with the few exceptions of misses by a few recruits, once again, Recruit Nathan Jackson surprises his superiors.

All of his shots, were pinpoint _dead accurate_, all were concentrated on one spot, no spread, just one spot, on the bullseye.

(Think of Deadshot in Suicide Squad in the target range scene)

this caused the MI (Marksmanship Instructor) to look again at Nathan's marksmanship skills, this time at 450 to 500.

and in the end, the MIs were flabbergasted, they saw Nathan's targets were dead on accurate, and not a single spread.

Nathan, finally scored a perfect 350 (expert) on his marksmanship test.

One of the MIs of that day, many years later in 1988, would say that 'Captain Jackson's rifle skills were so accurate, so precise, that he can fire nothing but headshots from an M16 alone with no scope from 400m to 3,000m. Then you know why the VC Government feared Capt. Jackson that they called him 'Demon of Haiphong' or 'The Whiskered Demon'

**Time Skip: Phase 3, Week 9, Table-2**

Rifle and weapons training are continued and during that period, 'Fox Platoon' now are known by the DIs and some Marine Officers as some of the best batch of recruits the Corps had ever produced.

'Fox Platoon' had garnered the attention of the Higher ups in the military, since they had never seen a Platoon so dedicated, so motivated, and extremely well trained that NOT ONE RECRUIT of that Platoon had been kicked out of the Corps.

The course of those weeks, had turned these weak men to strong-willed soldiers. But the reason for that was Nathan Jackson.

Nathan Jackson, his training in the Corps had garnered attention.

His leadership skills, his charisma, determination, and bravery as well of his fighting skills and astonishing ability to adapt to any situation when under severe stress, had made him a prime candidate for Special Forces and The Green Berets.

But not only that, they knew of his act of heroism in rescuing a teenage girl from the hands of a highly dangerous cult 3 years ago.

Even his close association with Ruby Rose had caught attention of the US Military. Since Ruby Rose was a prime candidate in a secret military program known only as the 'G.I Jane' program in the US Military Group, alongside Naval Topographical Analyst of the US Navy, Lieutenant Jordan O'Neil, another candidate.

Not only Nathan's performance in training were called to attention, but also his other skills as well.

He had a natural talent for stealth, to assess certain situaltions on the fly, and had a quick understanding of languages and customs of other countries, he even learned how to speak French, German, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, Japanese, and most important: Russian, and Vietnamese in his spare time.

He even had the natural talent on how to impersonate a certain individual, and also how to detect certain habits of individuals.

These skills and traits, were highly valuable to the CIA.

The CIA had been keeping tabs on Nathan during the course of training, due to him being the adopted son of Leonard Jackson, a legend in the Agency for his role in the Pacific Theatre in World War 2.

His talents were easily recognized with his academics, and his contributions to the tech industry alongside Rose's 'ZWEI' robot.

_Speaking of Rose..._

_Ruby Rose, was not only talented in robotics, but also in engineering, and most surprising: Weapons research._

_She also was not the average teenager girl, where many girls her age liked flowers, jewelry, diamonds and dates with guys. Rose's interests were robotics, engineering, and Weapons._

_She had developed her first weapon in secret: A pair of lightweight armored gauntlets that had a hidden shotgun mechanism, that fires when the gauntlet made contact via punching to an enemy._

_Her gauntlet shotguns were called: Ember Cecilia, or in military designation: The EC-12 Gauge CQCS (Close Quarter Combat Shotgun)._

_Her second invention, had the military brass shitting their pants._

_Ruby Rose, had invented a mechanism that looked straight out of science fiction. Called the HSM or Hybrid Switch Mechanism. It's a weapons mechanism that allows you to carry two weapons in one weapon._

_She demonstrated this by turning her weapon: a heavily customized M14._

_(Since i'm changing history here, Ruby Rose had created a prototype of the M14 EBR)_

_She then pressed a button on the side of the receiver beside the magazine release button, the weapon began to warp and transfromed from a M14 to a M1921 Thompson SMG, with a Type C Drum Mag, and it changed back to a M14._

_This caught the military think tanks by surprise and excited, since the possibilites of such a small arm mechanism being used on the battlefield._

_Men can switch from a standard issue M16 to a Ithaca 37 shotgun for long range to close quarters in a moments notice, or a M60 Light Machine Gun to a China Lake Grenade Launcher, and so on. However, the downside would be that the average soldier would have to carry twice the ammunition._

_Rose's prototype weapons had changed the US weapons industry, but it would have to wait until the Political Higher Ups would approve._

_Rose, however had became a candidate of the 'G.I Jane' Program. A military program that would test women if they could be integrated to all occupations in the Military._

_This program was headed by Former Soviet Col. Najenda Jedynak, a Soviet Defector from Ukraine, and sponsored by Senator Lillian DeHaven of Texas._

* * *

**Short Story:**

_Najenda's background was shady at best, born in 1929 in Kiev, she had lost her entire family in the 1932-33 Ukrainian Holodomor engineered by Stalin._

_She was taken in by the NKVD in 1935, due to Najenda having 'certain talents' that proved useful to them._

_She then was trained to become a Soviet Commissar and as an Elite Commando in a all female special forces group known only as 'Yedinitsa Chernoy Vdovy' - Единица Черной Вдовы or Black Widow Units._

_She rose in the Black Widow ranks, and became Captain in the Red Army and 'Head Widow' the leader of a BW Unit, alongside her close friend Maj. Esdevaya Luvichenko who would become the Infamous "Butcher of Seelow Heights" - General Esdeath Partasov_

_Najenda and Esdeath had been part of the defense of Stalingrad during the Second World War, here Najenda would lose her left eye from German Mortars. Here, they would lead pockets of resistance and lead the Soviet Resistance to Victory. But that didn't stop there, they would be promoted to the ranks of Colonels after the Battle of Stalingrad, rhey would continue fighting till the Battle of Berlin._

_In the last days of the war, Najenda, in horror, had witnessed the atrocities her fellow Soviet comrades had commited against the now defeated Germans._

_Rape, Murder, and Destruction were the acts of revenge. But Najenda, though believing that the Nazis must be punished for their crimes, she believed in justice not revenge, and would not tolerate such acts of rape and murder as it would make them no better than the Nazis._

_Worse, her friend Esdeath, would take part these acts, but Najenda saw something through Esdeath that made her repulsed and disgusted, she sees Esdeath **enjoying **these acts._

_Esdeath did these things not because she desires vengeance, Esdeath did these things because she likes to see people suffer._

_Najenda realized that Esdeath was a sadistic, manipulative demon in human skin, who followed the philiosophy 'The Strong crushes the Weak' ._

_But not only that, Najenda's commitment to Communism began to waver as she began to uncover some of the NKVD's past atrocties, and purges, each number of deaths from the hundreds of thousands from 1929 till 1938._

_But the final nail in the coffin was when she found out what happened in Kiev in 1932, when she found that her family was amongst the victims of Stalin's reign of terror._

_In discovering this, Najenda had lost faith in the USSR and in May 1, 1947, she defected to the United States._

_She asked for asylum within the US, and then offered valuable information about Stalin's reign of terror in the Soviet Union, and the atrocties that the regime had commited._

_Katyn, Kolyma, Magadan, Kiev, Holodomor, 1932-33, 1938-39, NKVD-Gestapo, and many related incidents were given to the OSS._

_Which years later, when the Mossad had managed to grab Nikita Krushchev's 'Destalinization' speech, which exposed Stalin's closet of skeletons. Helped validate Najenda's information about Stalin's terror._

_Najenda, now working in the US under the name 'Naomi Jensen' she became_ _a vital asset to the CIA in it's shadow war against the USSR and it's satellite states._

* * *

_Back to Rose..._

_She was handpicked not just by her talents in engineering, she was also picked due to her other talents:_

_Being skilled in hand to hand combat, familiarity of firearms, exceptionally high intelligence, and technological prowess, it was no surprise she was picked by the CIA shortly after graduating from high school_

* * *

**Graduation Day...**

"Can't believe it, after weeks of training we are finally Marines, felt that time moved fast?"

"Yeah, time does sure fly"

Nathan and his friends Adam, Jaune, Pyle, and Joker talked after the graduation ceremony, all of the recruits met with their proud parents for this momentus occasion.

Some Marines hugged their mothers and fathers, some shook hands, others gave words of encouragement.

Nathan, saw his parents Leonard and Kelly, and not just them.

Terry/Taiyang Xiao Long, and Qrow Branwen were there as well, wanting to see their surrogate nephew before he was flown to Nam.

"Hey Ma, Pa!" Nathan waved to them, they smiled.

"Here, let me take a good look at you" Kelly looked at her son, she nodded.

"Ever the man you are, you are still my little boy that i always love, promise me you'll come home safe" She then hugged him, a few tears falling.

"I will mom, you know i'm made of stronger stuff than that. I promise i'll come home after all of this is over" Nathan patted her mom's head while she hugged him and her face unto his chest.

"Son, though i disapprove of you joining this war, but i can't stop you since we can't pressure you to, so i want to give you this" His father was carrying a pistol case, he then gave it to Nathan.

Nathan, curious he opened the case and was surprised to see a finely made Nickel plated Colt .45 1911 with the inscriptions

'For Nathan - Brothers In Arms'

"This Pistol was mine, during my time in the Philippines, i was part of the defense in Bataan and that pistol saved my life more times than i can count, i want you to carry that with you at all times, cause you may never know, that pistol will keep you alive and your comrades"

"Gee, thanks Dad!" Nathan was surprised that his father gave him his service pistol.

"Hey kid, look at ya, ever the soldier and with a face like yours, you can attract many a hot, young women, even with the Marine uniform on, right!" Nathan's uncle, Qrow Branwen laughed while he's drinking from his flask.

"Oh, just shut up Qrow, you're embarrasing the kid" Taiyang scoffed at his best friend's drunk antics, he then smiled at Nathan

"Hey kid, just come back after this war is over, don't care if you win or lose, all that matters is that you come back home alive, send letters to us, especially Ruby. You know she was acting angsty when she learned that you were drafted to the War, she really didn't want you to go"

Then Taiyang placed his hand over Nathan's shoulder

"Make sure you come back, cause if you don't..."

"Don't worry Uncle Terry, i'll be back before you know it" Nathan grinned.

* * *

**In the Assembly Hall...**

The Corps held a party for the new recruits, where the freshly new recruits would mingle with other recruits from different platoons.

Parents giving words of encpuragement and tears of promises, girlfriends promising to wait for their significant other to come back so that they could marry.

(Which i doubt it!! **cough cough **Jody **cough cough**)

Nathan, was talking with his friends at the party.

"And so our DI said: If you don't give me fifty you sack of inbred dogshit, i will fuck you in the ass until you bleed shit and piss from your mouth to your nostrils!!" Jaune said his DI story.

"Hah! Our DI would do something worse than what you say..."

Nathan would laugh at some of their stories, and would tell his stories about his prankster days in grade to high school.

"Uh guys, i better get something to drink, wait for me here" Nathan then went to the food area in the corner.

While he went to get a cup of water on the stand, he accidentally touched the hand of someone else who was getting the same thing as well.

"Um sorry about that I-"

"No, I'm sorry for not-"

As the two people looked at each other, they froze.

Nathan looked at one of the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Scarlet red hair, tied to a ponytail, bright green eyes, and a fit, athletic yet sexy body, and to top it off, she wore a red blouse that were a _little __too tight _in the chest area, and jeans that showed her curves.

All in all, she looked like a model or a movie superstar.

The girl looked at Nathan and she blushed a little.

Blonde crew cut hair, electric blue eyes, chiseled chin and cheekbones, and faintly seen whisker marks which made him a bit cute.

His body tells that he's well built and his military uniform added to Nathan's sex appeal.

"Um, after you" Nathan blushed as he gestured the girl to go first.

"Th-Thank you" She responded as she took a glass of water.

After that, the two looked at each other awkwardly.

"So, nice to see a beautiful young woman such as yourself"

"You're not so bad as well, um..."

"Private Jackson, but you can call me Nathan or Nate" He offered his hand to the girl.

"Well you can call me Pyrrha" She then shook his hand, the two blushed as they shook each other's hands.

'Wait, what the hell am i doing?! Why am i feeling like this to someone i just met? I already have a girlfriend' Nathan thought to himself, oh how would this go bad for him if Ruby sees this.

Nathan knew that Ruby can be quite possessive of him, while Yang's temper is scary, Ruby's anger terrifies him, as he can recall one time in highschool when he was looking at a group of girls that acted like bimbos, Ruby would make a smile that would terrify the girls and him. And this is not just a happy smile but rather a smile that would promise pain and suffering.

Ever since Nathan and Ruby dated, Ruby had begun to come out of her shell. She became more confident and outgoing, she became more bold towards her advances tp Nathan as she would french kiss him in the middle of a large populated area, and more significantly, she gave her first time to Nathan a few months ago.

Nathan knew if he was starting to feel attracted to some other girl. It would end really bad for him.

'Wait, why am i feeling like this! I've just met this guy and now i feel like i want to know him' Pyrrha thought to herself.

Being born to stardom, Pyrrha Nikos had always been the centre of attention.

Being the daughter of a Korean War Veteran and a Wealthy socialite who owned many olive oil businesses, both from Greece and immigrated to the US after WW2. Pyrrha had been born with wealth and prestige in New York's upper class.

She had attended to one of New York's most prestigous prep schools known as Mistral Prep school.

She, while well known by her fellow peers who were born from wealth as well, she never liked being in the spotlight of the rich and wealthy. As she liked to be around with normal people, she would often try to make friends with the middle class.

But these would end up in failure, as kids her age would stay away due to her status as one of New York's elite class, which made her bitter about her herself and her social status as she liked to be treated normal.

She had earned fame in the age of 12 when she landed the role of female child soldier 'Anna' in Oskar Santayana's war drama film 'The Lost Children of Kiev'.

(This is made up)

She had earned best actress in the Academy Awards in Hollywood, and since then Pyrrha had tried to balance her social and private life.

She had arrived in the Marine Corps Training Depot to visit her father who was one of the DIs in the area.

And now...

"Excuse me, but you don't seem to be part of the party, do you have anyone here that you want to look for? A friend or boyfriend amongst the crowd?" Nathan said to her.

Which surprised Pyrrha, usually when talking with other men they would usually stutter and gape at her because she looked beautiful, and because she's one of the most attractive movie stars in Beverly Hills she can make any man stop and look at her.

But not Nathan, he never looked or stared at her like an idiot nor did he worshipped her on her feet like other men.

"Oh no, i don't have any boyfriends or anything, i was visiting my dad who was one of the Drill Instructors here, i was merely getting a glass of water for him"

After Pyrrha finished what she was saying, Sgt. Jason Nikos, who was in the crowd saw his daughter and his best recruit Nathan talking to each other.

While Nikos would go to the two and have Nathan do 50 for talking to his daughter, he decided to let it slide.

'Hmph, you better treat her well Private Jackson or you'll know why my men call me 'Jackhammer Jason''

The DI knew that Nathan would do nothing to make his daughter cry or sad, because he knew Nathan is a good man inside and out.

Jason never tells this, but Nathan Jackson is the greatest recruit he's ever trained, he had seen huge potential with him and saw a great deal of promise.

He had the aura of a true leader, a wise commander, and the big brother type.

And judging the way he treats people with kindness, and fairness, and his outgoing and caring yet strict personality. He could make a good husband to his daughter.

Which is why he approved of Nathan.

'Better be a good man to her Pvt. Jackson, cause if you don't'

He left the words unanswered

Then Nathan felt a chill down his spine while he was talking to Pyrrha.

'Why do i feel that my life is in danger right now?'

* * *

Then, the two talked about random things, like childhood memories and about their lives.

Pyrrha, though was nervous at first she finally felt comfortable by talking to him.

"So Nathan, what's your ambition? Do you have any aspirations to become?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you have any goals in life, what sort of job do you want to do if this war is over? So you want to be a Doctor? Lawyer? or a Engineer?"

Nathan scratched his head

"To be honest, i never had any idea what i want to do after this war, cause i don't know what i want to do with my life"

Nathan continued, "My Gi- I mean my friend Ruby, she wanted to be a engineer so she could help people who are in need, my other friend Yang, she wanted to be the world's 'first female boxer' and she was petitioning the sports comittee to create a division for women participating in certain sports that men participate in. They have set goals, as for me" He scratched his head.

"I'm still searching for that, maybe i can find it here in the Corps, not just i wanted to fight for the South Vietnamese to combat the Communists, but because i felt my calling was here, maybe i felt that my answers can be found in Vietnam, but who knows"

He shrugged.

"I might find my answers there"

Pyrrha giggled, she never met someone like Nathan before. She felt normal around him, as she saw that Nathan even cared if she was a famous movie star, and saw her like a normal individual.

"Well, i hope you can find that dream of yours Private Jackson"

"So Pyrrha, what's YOUR dreams and ambitions?"

"Well, i actually wanted to be a Doctor cause i wanted to save lives, despite that i have now a job as an actress..."

"Wait, You're an actress?! Come to think of it, you kinda looked familiar...?"

Pyrrha sighed, she knew she should've shut her mouth.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, rising starlet in Hollywood, i played the part of 'Anna' in the movie "The Lost Children Of Kiev""

Nathan then was surprised, and thrilled. Pyrrha Nikos was his favorite childhood actress in his favorite movie, he would've noticed her immediately, but she wore normal clothing instead of her red glittering dress and gold necklace she would often wore on television and in the red carpet.

But Nathan had managed to know her, he knew that Pyrrha is not a vain girl and would rather stay out of the spotlight. She was down to earth and humble and kind.

"Well, if you're a famous actress it dosen't matter, you're always Pyrrha to me" Nathan said to her.

Pyrrha was stunned, she thought that his first reaction would be getting her autograph and asking questions like: what's your favorite food? Or what's your ideal type of man? But Nathan, treated her normal.

"To me you are Pyrrha Nikos, the girl who wanted to be a Doctor who wanted to save lives, the girl who would go for walks from late to the evening to early dawn to be herself, and the girl that wears shoes with mismatched socks, that is the girl that i know, not the actress i see" Nathan then gave her a grin.

Pyrrha, was shocked at first then she blushed red from embarrasment, and then she started tearing up, not from tears of sadness, but from joy.

Pyrrha finally found someone who saw her as herself, and not as an actress.

And that moment, Pyrrha had fallen for Nathan's charm.

She did one thing that would made sense, she suddenly hugged Nathan, which surprised him and cried through his uniform.

"Thank you" was all she said.

Nathan, was surprised with Pyrrha's action but having a strong sense of empathy, Nathan recognized that Pyrrha had been lonely due to not having any friends that she can confide her personal problems, since the Acting business is brutal and merciless and that a soft willed actress can't survive Hollywood.

'Pyrrha must've had it hard as an actress, being in the movie business is no joke, no wonder she felt lonely since she dosen't have emotional support, i won't be surprised that she wanted to persue her dream as a Doctor, but also she wanted to get out of the Acting business' Nathan felt sad for Pyrrha, having no real friends.

Nathan did the only sensible thing he knew how, he hugged her back and patted her head comforting her.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, i'll be here for you. Everything's going to be okay" He whispered to her ear.

'Wait, Her last name was Nikos? And her father was a DI here, then that means...!!!!'

Nathan paled in horror.

'OH FUCKFUCKFUCK!!!'

Then, he looked around and saw his DI, Sgt. Nikos looking at him with a strange look from a distance away.

_smiling at him._

**In Sgt. Nikos' POV**

He had heard his daughter's conversation with Nathan, and saw her hug him for comfort, He smiled.

Ever since Pyrrha had became a Hollywood sensation, she had been struggling emotionally in the set, he had heard that Directors would be borderline abusive to his staff and most of all, to the actors and actresses, and some actors would be driven to illegal drugs to keep them active onset.

He never approved of his ex-wife's support of Pyrrha's acting career, he would've come to step in and personally 'convince' the studio to cancel Pyrrha's contract, if not for the Divorce and the Restraining Order.

He lived nearby Pyrrha's apartment, and would often watch via Binoculars over Pyrrha as she would often cry herself to sleep.

He never liked seeing his baby girl cry, and worst, getting hurt. He tried many plans to help her get out of the acting business but all failed, but seeing the interactions between his daughter and his best recruit, an idea was made.

If Nathan and Pyrrha would marry, then the company that hold's her contract would have no choice but to terminate her contract on 'marriage grounds'.

So, with a heavy heart, he decided to play matchmaker (which he had no experience) and help these two get together, and help them get married (which, being a protective father, absolutely hated the idea but with no other choice)

'Private Jackson, you better come back from war kid, cause you better marry my daughter whether you liked it or not, and treat her well, cause if not...'

He just smiled, cause why end the sentence, you figure it out

**Back to Nathan.**

Nathan saw the smile, and felt a chill down his spine, as if someone was planning something, and it involved him.

'Why do i feel i'm going to be sacrificed?'

But then, a camera flash from a distance caught his eye, he looked around and saw Uncle Qrow, who was holding a camera.

A Camera that belonged to Ruby, that Qrow borrowed.

Qrow took a photo of him hugging someone other than Ruby.

With Qrow grinning mischeivously, he mouthed 'Good job kid, you finally learnt a thing or two from me'

'OH DOUBLE FUCK!!!!!'

Qrow had seen him and Pyrrha hugging together, and decided to take a picture of them.

Nathan, finds out that hugging the daughter of his DI was the least of his worries.

'If the DI won't kill me, then my Girlfriend would'

The thought of her girlfriend holding a scythe and her creepy "i'm going to neuter you" smile made him lose color of his skin.

'I wonder if India can accept me as a refugee?'

**Chapter 5 END**

**THE END OF THE PROLOGUE ARC**

* * *

**Sorry if that took long, shit that was too long.**

**I looked at my work and i say to myself 'This is shit'**

**My writing felt so inconsistent and so bad, that my writer's block was the least of my problems.**

**And the inaccuracies of certain things like Marine Corps training and such was so embarassingly inaccurate cause i used the Wikipedia for references about Marine Corps training.**

**So if any in the review comment section, please, please PLEASE!! Help me correct some problems by pointing it out, like inaccuracies, grammar, and proper sentencing, and now i feel like Fallout 76, shitty product at the release date, only to have it improve overtime (At least that's what they're planning to)**

**I might begin Arc 2: Vietnam, but i'll sneak in a preview shortly.**

**Expect Arc 2 in a few days, or at best within 2 weeks, since Writer's Block is a Bitch.**

**Review down at the Review section and i'll see you when it's done.**

**Good day to all of you, and stay the fuck at home cause El Coroña is out there.**

**Stay safe everyone,**

**Cião!!**


	7. Arc 1 Preview

**_The Soldier of Two Worlds Arc 1:_**

**_Hell Hath Come in Nam, let the Hellfox loose_**

* * *

_"Kevin..."_

_"Captain, you need to go now!!"_

_"Not without you Private!!!"_

_"Captain Jackson, Your orders are to interrogate the entire village..."_

_"They're innocent civilians out there, NOT HOSTILES!!!!"_

_"Goddamn it Nathan!! We need to go..."_

_"I'm sorry Captain, I-i..."_

_"It's okay Private Legget, tell me what happened..."_

_"LEGGET!!! DON'T YOU DO WHAT I THINK-"_

_"!!!!"_

_"YOU WANT ME!!!?? COME TAKE MEEEEEE!!!!!"_

_"LEGGET NOOOO!!!!!!"_

**_*BOOOM!!!!!!*_**

* * *

**Chapters 1-5 (Arc 0: Begininngs)**

**Arc 2: Chapters 1-7 (Arc 1: Hell Hath Come to Nam, let the Hell Fox loose/ Vietnam Arc)**

**Arc 3: Chapters 1-2 (Self Discovery Truth/ After Vietnam, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Arc)**

**Arc 4: Chapters 1-8 (80s Adventures and Stardom/ Life during the 80s, A Growing Harem, and CIA Arc)**

**Arc 5: Chapters 1-4 (Executive Command Arc/ Presidency Arc, WW3 Arc)**

**Final Arc: Chapters 1-3 (Final Days Arc/ Post 9/11, Returning to Konoha)**


End file.
